Designers of vehicles have embraced technology in recent years. Some of the technologies that have been incorporated into vehicles include electromechanical systems, such as automatic liftgates and sliding doors, remote control transponder/keyfobs, airbags, wireless remote starters, voice activated telephones and sound systems, and so forth. Many of these technologies improve safety, while others improve convenience for users. In many cases, consumers of vehicles are as much or more concerned about technology included in each vehicle than performance of the actual vehicle.